


Love is... taking that dive

by Alenacantfly



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Talk about feelings, they're both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, okay. Erica just said...", Derek trailed off.<br/>"What? What did your pretty little beta tell you about me?", the boy snapped.<br/>"Erica was just worried-"<br/>If Stiles had been a werewolf, his eyes would have flashed, Derek was sure of it. The human was fuming with anger.<br/>"Worried of what, huh? that I might force my sorry little ass on you?"<br/>The werewolf violently shook his head. "No!"<br/>"Then  what? Is she worried I might actually make a move on you?", Stiles asked in a small voice as Derek admitted quietly:"That you might break my heart."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is... taking that dive

"He wanted to talk?" Erica raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
"And about what?", the pretty blond asked.  
Derek sighed. "You didn't talk, did you?"  
"No, we watched a TV show." Erica huffed. "Have you at least asked him about Malia?"  
"No", Derek gritted out.  
"So all you know is that he wanted to talk, but you didn't really talk. And you are still madly in love with him." "I'm not...", Derek grumbled.  
"Your heartbeat, Der", Erica sing-songed and the man growled lowly.  


"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
It had taken Derek two days and a lot of Erica's teasing until he finally asked.  
"I mean, when you said you wanted to talk, what exactly did you mean?"  
Stiles looked up from where he was curled up on his bed, his laptop in his lap, and frowned.  
"You know, that other day...", Derek trailed off.  
"Oh, that." Stiles shifted nervously and placed his laptop beside him on the bed.  
"I just- Nevermind, it was stupid anyway." Stiles looked down at his hands, a light blush covering his cheeks.  
"Oh, okay. Erica just said...", Derek trailed off.  
"What? What did your pretty little beta tell you about me?", the boy snapped.  
"Erica was just worried-"  
If Stiles had been a werewolf, his eyes would have flashed, Derek was sure of it. The human was fuming with anger.  
"Worried of what, huh? that I might force my sorry little ass on you?"  
The werewolf violently shook his head. "No!"  
"Then what? Is she worried I might actually make a move on you?", Stiles asked in a small voice as Derek admitted quietly:"That you might break my heart."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
Both men stared at each other for a moment.  
"I said, Erica was worried that you might-", Derek coughed and stared at wall behind Stiles, "-that you might break my heart."  
"Why would I break your heart?" Stiles frowned, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Erm, because I like you..."  
Derek could hear Stiles' heart stop beating for a second, before it kicked back in twice as fast.  
"I mean, I know you don't feel the same, after Malia and everything... And it's okay, really. I wouldn't wish you to date such a fuck-up like me anyway." Derek carefully avoided Stiles' gaze.  
"Such a fuck-up like you? Who was with me when I couldn't eat or sleep? Who stayed with me and helped me through it? That was you! And you may be a failwolf, but we're both quite fucked up and... And I like you."  
Derek blinked. "What?", he asked warily.  
"I said I like you, dumbass", Stiles answered firmly.  
The werewolf stared at him. "But Malia..."  
"Was a mistake. I thought that maybe it would be a good way to get over you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry."  
Dere swallowed. "You like me."  
"Yes, I just said that." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"You like me", Derek repeated, grinning and giddy.  
"Yeah, I like you, you like me and now get over yourself and kiss me!"

And Derek did.  
Again and again.

And Erica smiled satisfied when Derek came home with a laughing Stiles on his arm. Boyd only nodded, fondly and gratulating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> That didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to, but I hope you still liked it.  
> What can I say? I have a soft spot for Derek acting like a lovesick teenager.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
